


Kiss You Again (The Between the Bars Remix)

by Moriavis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Jax just wants a thank you, Kisses, M/M, Mick is cranky, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Mick didn't want to have feelings, but he was stuck with them anyway.





	Kiss You Again (The Between the Bars Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meht (Themisto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Indigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285689) by [Meht (Themisto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Meht). 



> Thanks to my beta, saekhwa, as always. She lifts me up, she is the wind beneath my wings, etc.
> 
> This actually ended up being a lot of fun, so I hope you enjoy it!

~*~

Sara tied her hair back into a long ponytail and raised a hand, silencing the discussion going on around her. "It's 1973," she said. "Even if we're looking at technology from the future, getting it back shouldn't be that much of a problem for people like us."

Mick grunted and drank his beer, watching Sara from the corner of his eye. It made her sigh and turn her attention to Mick.

"Got something to say, let's hear it." 

"Don't think you need my input, captain," Mick said. 

Sara quirked a lopsided grin. "C'mon. You always told me how much you liked the '70s. Are you saying it doesn't get you even a little excited?"

"Is there a bar?" Mick took another sip of his beer. "If that's the case, I'm all in."

Ray looked at him from across the table, his face all open, anxious concern. It made Mick's stomach churn. "If Mick has some advice—"

"Don't have any advice." Mick downed his beer in one long swallow and pushed away from the wall. His crew was still so dumb, so young. He didn't like the reminder, didn't like the memories lurking in the shadows of his mind, waiting for a quiet moment to ambush him. He wanted to lose his head, let someone else take charge the way Snart had, before all the bullshit. "Just want to know when I can burn something."

"You'll get your chance, Mr. Rory," Stein said dryly. 

Mick didn't bother rolling his eyes. He wanted a cupcake. Or an enchilada. Maybe they'd have time for a meal after they finished this mission — Gideon could make anything they asked her for, but there was still something lacking, in Mick's opinion. Didn't stop him from eating, but he missed sitting in a restaurant and staring down the other customers.

"Anyway, Gideon said that the aberration's inside this prison—"

—not Russia, not Central. Mick closed his eyes for a second, trying to shake off the nebulous fear he always carried with him that maybe he was still with the Time Masters after all, that they were giving him this team just to take it all away, to prove that he was Chronos all the way through, that weapons didn't need any attachments—

Mick pushed away from the wall and stalked into the hallway, his head buzzing with white noise. Behind him, Ray shuffled in, shoulders curved in the way of someone used to taking up space and trying desperately to give someone some room.

"Got somethin' to say, Haircut, say it," Mick rumbled. From the corner of his eye Mick could see Ray hesitating for a second before he shook his head.

"I'm good." 

Didn't seem all that good, but maybe that was Mick's fault. Ray reached out to touch him, to grab his shoulder, but he paused again, like he wasn't sure of his welcome. Mick wasn't being angry enough if he was unsure. 

He wanted another beer, but Amaya had been laying into him for drinking too much before a mission. He could still see the way she'd shattered into pieces when he closed his eyes to sleep, so he figured he owed her at least that much. Even if she'd never know, it was enough that he knew.

"Hey," Ray said, his voice soft as he inched closer. "We okay?"

"Yeah." Mick nodded, the movement short and sharp. "We're okay."

"Okay." Ray frowned, not entirely convinced, and it made Mick scowl.

"I said we're okay."

Ray grinned, and something about his face opened up, friendly and familiar. It made Mick's shoulders tense.

"If you boys are done," Sara called from inside their war room, "we're still in the middle of planning a mission here!"

"Bet you ten bucks I end up using my suit to sneak in and steal the valorium," Ray murmured.

Mick snorted in disbelief. "I'm not gonna save you when you get arrested, so remember that." He jabbed Ray once in the chest for good measure and Ray grinned, leaning in and stealing a kiss before Mick could remember to push him off.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ray promised, and he turned away, heading back into the next room like he hadn't just knocked Mick off his axis. Damned idiot. Never knew when to cut and run.

~*~

The plan, Mick knew, never went smoothly.

Ray, however, was a fucking disaster.

"I'll hold them off," Sara said, moving into a low, balanced stance as she faced off several men in black suits. "Mick, you and Firestorm rescue Ray. Amaya and Nate, don't let anyone get past you. Let's buy some time to get everyone back on the ship. I'll let you know when to disengage."

"You heard the lady," Firestorm said, and they flew down the hall, leaving fiery trails in the air that burned off in seconds. 

Mick cursed under his breath and stalked after them, refusing to run. Ray would be fine. He had the misfortune of being damnably lucky. Surely that luck would hold out until they got to him. Mick turned the corner, his hand hovering over the holster of his heat gun, but it wasn't necessary. Firestorm was taking care of business just fine.

Mick should've stayed on the damn ship.

He reunited with Firestorm just outside the next corridor, which led down a series of stone steps. "What're you waiting for? An invitation?" 

Mick pushed past Firestorm and stomped down the stairs, pulling his gun out now that they were getting closer. He came across two guards sitting nervously at a wooden table, obviously in the middle of playing a game of cards when the alarm klaxons had started. He stared them down, aiming his gun at a spot between the two of them, aching to pull the trigger.

One of the guards pulled their gun, and it melted from their hand as water. 

"Cavalry's here!" Firestorm called out, and Mick shook his head, striking each guard with the butt of his gun.

Ray stood from his thin cot, curling his hands around the bars of his cell and smiling when he saw Mick. "Thought you weren't going to rescue me?"

"That was before you started blowing stuff up, Haircut." Mick stepped closer, taking a hard look at Ray's face. No soot. No bruises. Leveled a building and walked away without a scratch. Stupid, lucky asshole.

Ray leaned casually against his cell door, like it wasn't a problem that he'd blown something up and gotten arrested. "I guess you're rubbing off on me, huh?"

"Guys, can you _not_ flirt in front of me?" Firestorm asked. "That'd really be great."

Ray ignored Jax, a wide grin taking over his face as he pulled out the little capsule that held his tiny suit. "Thirtieth century technology is no longer loose in the 1970s, and I managed to steal the blueprints that they were going to use and stick them in the suit before I shrunk it down."

Mick wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do when he raised his hand — maybe smack Ray for taking the risk, maybe snatch the suit from between his fingers — but he curled it into Ray's thick, dark hair instead and pulled him forward into a hard kiss. He was equal parts terrified and relieved, and the pressure of Ray's mouth against his settled something inside of him, made him want things he didn't dare think about. 

He pulled away and glared at Ray instead. "Gotta knock this crap off, Haircut. Luck's gotta run out someday."

"What can I say?" Ray's smile widened with satisfaction. "I kind of like my odds."

Firestorm rolled their eyes as they grabbed the prison bars. "Gee, thanks for rescuing me, Firestorm. No problem, man, I'm all about the teamwork."

Mick bumped their shoulders together as Firestorm melted down the bars. "Relax, Flamehead. Need me to tell you how special you are?"

"Here's a casual reminder that we're still _beating people up_ ," Sara said conversationally through their comms. "Save the flirting for later, boys."

"Ugh," Firestorm said, with feeling, and they flew up the stairs and out of the room, leaving Mick and Ray scrambling to catch up.

"I'm still your favorite, right?" Ray asked under his breath.

Mick barely turned. Just enough to give Ray a cursory once over. "You're the one who said we were partners." 

He didn't bother looking at Ray again as they followed Firestorm out into the corridor where Sara was still fighting. Maybe he still had a chance to blow off some steam.

~*~


End file.
